Many artists, entertainers, etc., including but not limited to musical artists, actors, and actresses, have high levels of talent in terms of providing high quality entertainment and creative content, however, they often have difficulty starting and maintaining a successful career. There are many record labels and publishing companies that sign artists and provide services that are intended to start, enhance or maintain an artist's career. However, oftentimes, these traditional record labels and publishing companies are difficult to coordinate with, in that the entertainers or artists may have a difficult time obtaining access to the record label and publishing companies, and in many cases, existing record labels and publishing companies will release content or authorize the release of content in traditional manners, for example, via the radio or in store sales.
With the proliferation of mobile devices and ubiquitous manner in which mobile devices are used today, there is exists a need for a mobile-based creative content distribution platform in which artists and entertainers can develop unique applications or modules in order to control the release of certain creative content and to generate revenue therefrom. The proposed system and method would provide the artists and entertainers greater control of their own brand, control on how to connect with fans, and will provide a number of features and manners in which the artists' and entertainers' can generate revenue. This will provide the artist and entertainer with greater control over his or her content, career, and social media accounts.